The present invention relates to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus installed in an automated corner of a bank branch and receiving/dispensing bank notes or bills.
Recently, various types of depositing/dispensing apparatus have been efficiently used as automatic bank note (banking) transaction apparatuses in practice. These automatic banking transaction apparatuses have been known as automatic teller machines (ATMs) which are installed in automated corners of bank branches. These ATMs allow customers to automatically withdraw and deposit cash (bills). The ATM can continue to serve even outside banking hours. Therefore, ATMs can be installed in department stores and supermarkets, and the number of ATMs being installed is increasing and will continue to do so.
Widespread application of the ATM is accompanied by important effects on issues such as the effective utilization of bills or capital in the depositing/dispensing apparatus, a decrease in labor, and banking systems. In order to achieve the effective utilization of capital, an ATM has been developed and has been available wherein bills received by the ATM are subsequently used as bills to be dispensed thereby.
In the depositing/dispensing apparatus of this type, every morning bank personnel load bills of predetermined denominations which they consider will be required that day. The bills are manually loaded into the bill compartments of the apparatus. Alternatively, bills of each denomination are manually inserted in units of 100 bills into corresponding compartments through a loading port of the depositing/dispensing apparatus.
In the former loading method, the loading operation becomes cumbersome. In the latter method, the number of loaded bills cannot be known; the number of bills loaded through the loading port cannot be identified with the number of bills stored in each predetermined bill compartment.